The Queen of Mary Sue's
by Mrs. Izabella Hamato
Summary: THIS IS A ONESHOT! This is me making a horrible story (on purpose) about how ridiculous Mary Sue's are. Rated M for language, (non-explicit) sex scenes, and naughty turtle bits!


_**I was incredibly bored, so I decided to write this story! This is NOT a real story, it is,only meant to show the world how clichè OC's can be. To be more specific, Mary Sue's. This is just me rambling, and all the like.**_

_**Again, this is NOT a real story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT**_

* * *

**The Queen of Mary Sue's **

One day, as our four favorite turtles were taking care if their beloved city, they decided to take a break. Within a matter of seconds, Raphael and Leonardo got into a nasty argument.

"I wanna be the leader!" Raphael complained.

"No!" Leo cried indigently, "I am the leader! Master Splinter said so!"

"AARRRGHHH!" Cried Raphael, and ran off into the night.

"Raph! Get back here!" Leo called after him. But Raph just gave him the birdie. Well, as well as he could, considering that he has only three fingers. Actually, it looked at if he were pointing up...

"Fuck Leo! I am such a better leader than him!" Raphael said as he ran over the rooftops.

"SOMEBODY! SAVE ME! I AM JUST A POOR LITTLE, MUTANT TURTLE!"

"Hold up, wait a minute, did I just hear mutant turtle?" Raph asked.

"YES! NOW SAVE ME!" The voice answered. Raph quickly ran to the source of the voice, finding (in a dark alley no less) a BEAUTIFUL female mutant turtle. She had pale pink skin, a darker pink shell (that had rainbows on it), long blonde hair, and the BIGGEST rack he had ever seen...

He also saw a man dressed in black, holding a switchblade. His intention obviously to kill.

"AW HELL NAH!" Raphael cried, before jumping into the alley and killing the am with a single swipe of his sais. He immediately felt self-loathing for killing someone, and was about to finish himself off before he felt a soft, three fingered hand grasp his own, stopping him from plunging his weapon into his chest. (Although, with the plastron in the way, he would have just dented his blade.)

"Please don't! The petite turtle told him, squeezing her breasts together so that they seemed even bigger than before.

"How can you not let me kill myself!? I'm a MONSTER!" Raph said dramatically, throwing an arm over his face.

"You are not a monster! You saved me! And for that, I love you!" The woman, err, turtle said.

"But how can you love me!? I'm a MONSTER!" Raphael cried again, throwing his other arm across his face. The girl removed his arms from his head, grasping his face with her hands, she made him look at her.

"You are NOT a monster! You are an honorable turtle who just saved my life!" Then she brought his head down and kissed him soundly on the lips. The kiss got more heated, and soon they were on the ground having wild, animalistic sex.

"I love you so much!" Raphael said, basking in the afterglow of their recent 'lovemaking'.

"I wanna introduce you to my dad!"

"Babe, are you sure?" She asked him.

"Abso-fucking-loutley!" He said. So he took her into the sewers and led her into his home.

"Hey guys! I'm back and I've brought the love of my life!" Raphael called out. The other four members of his family were soon gathered in the living room, all staring at the pink mutant. Leonardo, especially, liked what he saw.

"Guys!" Raphael exclaimed, "This is my future wife!" Mikey, Donnie, and Master Splinter were all rejoicing, but when the future bride of Raphael excused herself to go the bathroom, she was followed by Leo.

"Oh hello Leo... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She screeched. Since the others were partying so hard and getting drunk, they didn't hear her. Leo meanwhile, had taken his dick out of his tail, and was stroking it.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a sultry smile.

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well... No."

"Great!" Leo exclaimed. "Let's have some awesome, mind-blowing sex!"

"I can't! I'm marrying your brother!"

"Well too bad for Raph!" he then laughed maniacally and pulled her into his room, and then had amazing sex with her. Just then, Raph came in, and then yelled,

"DUDE! WTF!" And Leo said,

"Threesome?"

"Ok." Then they all had wild, amazing, animalistic, mind-blowing sex together. And when they were all done, after 28 rounds, the girl said,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_So? How did you like it? Very weird, I know._**


End file.
